


Following the Leader

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: He's been your friend for as long as you can remember and so you'd follow him to the end of the earth if he asked.





	Following the Leader

Growing up in Rohan you had befriended Eomer back when you were children. It was tricky with him being the nephew of royalty and you not being royalty. The king didn’t really approve at first but after a long while he slowly accepted that you and Eomer would be friends for as long as you lived. After all he did help you get out of trouble. But the trouble he’d eventually drag you into was more than you anticipated.

You were used to the unusual tales Eomer would come back with from his rides but you weren’t used to Theoden imprisoning his own nephew. You stood back and watched it happened but followed the guards as they passed, wanting to talk more about the trip with Eomer. Later you would learn that Theoden was unwittingly under Saruman’s influence but know you needed to find out what the full story was.

According to Eomer, he and the other riders had attacked some Uruk-Hai who were after some Hobbits. The Hobbits in turn ran into the forest of the Ents, while Eomer came back to report on the approach of Saruman’s power. He now knew he was to late, he and the other riders were banished.

“Then I’ll come with you”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“And I’m not asking permission. Where you go, I go, Eomer. So I’m coming with you”

You did, defying everything you knew and leaving your home. Except now, you didn’t think of it as home, it was corrupted. It was a arduous journey, one of which you weren’t prepared for as you weren’t a Rider. You also weren’t ready for a war, but that is what came, and that was the only way to end everything. Or at least turn the tide.

The Battle of Helm’s Deep was a bloody one, a battle almost lost had Gandalf not found and convinced Eomer to return. But the tide of the war was turned and the battle one, a necessary victory. You weren’t sure if you would be any help, but there was really no where else for you to go so when it was decided to head to Gondor, you followed.

Another battle, and then another. Too many men lost to count, but both you and Eomer survived. Theoden had died though, leaving Eomer as the next ruler. But your journey would not be over until Saruman was dead. Yet, the battle was another success. In part by the added warriors from other areas of Middle Earth.

In the end, Aragorn was crowned king and you and Eomer were left to return home.

“What’s next. You take your uncle’s place on the throne.”

“I’m not sure. Am I even ready to lead.”

“Where you go, I go, Eomer. I’ll keep you in line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
